Orígenes
by Hayase
Summary: Pequeña Historia basada en en los Recuerdos de Rick Hunter


Robotech no me pertenece; Esta historia es simplemente de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.

**Orígenes**

Cuando vi a Lisa encerrarse en el estudio para empezar a escribir, no pude sentirme más orgulloso, ella era sin duda una leyenda viviente, entonces volví a preguntarme como siempre lo hago cada vez que recuerdo lo fascinante que ha sido su historia, cómo era posible que a mí también me consideraran alguien importante… otra leyenda viviente. Me reí por lo bajo al entender que ridículo me escuchaba, yo no me consideraba una leyenda, es más, mi vida nunca hubiera sido importante de no haber sido por ella.

Definitivamente lo que era hoy, lo era por ella… sin embargo no pude evitar que mis memorias volaran hacia atrás, muchos muchos años atrás, si bien mi historia no era nada del otro mundo, muchas veces me gustaba recordar los pasos que el destino me tendió para llegar a Lisa Hayes y aunque la familia Hunter no tenía un historial impecable de alcurnia, tradición militar, condecoraciones y batallas ganadas, era mi historia… una historia muy común, una historia que me llevó a ser lo que hoy era…no la "Leyenda viviente", ni el "Almirante retirado", sino simple y llanamente: Rick Hunter, el esposo de Lisa Hayes.

La historia de la Familia Hunter… mi historia empezó en una granja, al noreste, en Illinois, con el nacimiento de mi Bisabuelo Alexander Hunter, hijo de granjeros, quien creció dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la granja. Al ser hijo único se convirtió en el sostén principal de sus padres, por lo que nunca pudo perseguir sus sueños. Sin embargo, fue el primer Hunter que sintió en la sangre los deseos de volar.

Según me contó alguna vez Roy, quien supo por boca de mi padre que a la edad de 9 años Alexander se enteró de la noticia que lo dejaría marcado para siempre, el vuelo de los hermanos Wright en diciembre de 1903, al bisabuelo simplemente se le erizó la piel, al saber la posibilidad de surcar el aire, y eso se convirtió en su pequeña obsesión. Pasaba el día entero mirando al cielo, pensando el cómo sería sentir el viento sobre el rostro, que se sentiría estar más cerca del sol... sin embargo los trabajos de una granja son agotadores e interminables y su niñez y juventud se fueron entre jornadas de sol a sol y temporadas de poca cosecha que obligaban a la familia a mantener sus gastos al mínimo. Llevó una vida llena de carencias y exceso de trabajo. El Bisabuelo contrajo matrimonio con Ida, su vecina con quien compartía su fascinación por el cielo, las granjas de ambas familias se unieron al morir los padres de ambos, y la Familia Hunter vivió una buena época de prosperidad; Alexander e Ida, tuvieron seis hijos: Albert, Mabel, Irene, John, Walter y Kenneth, sin embargo una sombra se avecinaba sobre la familia. Durante un viaje de provisiones Alexander Hunter murió en un accidente, dejando a Ida viuda y con 6 hijos que mantener. Los niños tuvieron que abandonar la escuela, los mayores empezaron a trabajar y los pequeños ayudaban a su madre en la granja.

Albert, el mayor de los hermanos, pasaba todas las mañanas en su bicicleta hacia su trabajo frente a una construcción, una explanada amplia y con caminos lisos que no estaba seguro para que serían. Durante meses el muchacho estuvo intrigado con ello hasta que, en el verano de 1920, sus dudas fueron resueltas.

Esa mañana igual que todas, salió rumbo a su trabajo y se quedó paralizado, cuando en la explanada frente a él había varios biplanos aparcados, su corazón latió con fuerza, mientras sin saber porqué los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sintió un escalofrío y una fuerza extraña que lo atrajo directamente hacia los aeroplanos. Estaban contratando gente de limpieza y mantenimiento; él tenía un poco de experiencia en reparación de maquinaria en las minas, así que no dudo en preguntar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando fue contratado para trabajar en ese rústico aeropuerto. A los pocos meses se le unió su hermano Jhon y cuando tuvieron edad los pequeños Walter y Kenneth... finalmente la familia Hunter había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Aunque Mabel e Irene trabajan en la escuela local, les encantaba sentarse en el pasto mirando a los aviones despegar. Por otro lado, su excelente trabajo y apoyo con los pilotos lograron que los Hunter empezaran a recibir furtivas lecciones de vuelo, para eventualmente los cuatro hermanos irse convirtiendo en pilotos. Aunque los cuatro volaban, Walter se enfocó más al mantenimiento de las naves, mientras que Albert, Jhon y el pequeño Kenneth empezaron a obtener trabajos como pilotos ante las protestas de su madre, que se preocupaba cada vez que sabía que sus hijos iban a volar, pero que el fondo se sentía muy orgullosa al recordar el sueño de su esposo.

La granja volvió a florecer y la buena vida llevó a los cuatro hermanos a comprar su primer aeroplano. El trabajo y las ganancias fueron inmediatas, por lo que en el verano de 1923, los hermanos Hunter ya eran propietarios de cuatro avionetas y de la granja más productiva de la zona.

Los hijos pequeños de Mabel e Irene, parecían ya traer en la sangre la fascinación por el vuelo, mientras que los cuatro hermanos seguían solteros ya que dedicaban su vida completamente a sus aeroplanos.

Todos los residentes del pequeño pueblo fueron testigos todos los dias, de los vuelos de los Hunter, de sus primeros intentos de acrobacias y de algunos pequeños accidentes, incluso había algún pueblerino atrevido que por una módica cantidad era paseado por un Hunter en alguno de los aviones. La familia empezó a ser popular y reconocida.

Pocos meses después, Mabel tuvo la idea de que fundaran un circo aéreo, como se hacía en Europa ya que eran muy populares allá, así que en el año de 1924 hizo su debut en la Feria del Condado de Jersey el "The Hunter Brother's Aerial Circus" siendo un gran éxito. Caminando en las alas de los aviones, saltando en paracaídas, pasando de un plano a otro en el aire y realizando otros trucos sensacionales, capturaron la atención del público y el circo empezó a ser requerido en todo el país. Los Hermanos Hunter eran famosos. Mable e Irene eran las encargadas de los contratos y los 6 hermanos tenían los bolsillos llenos... su madre jamás volvió a pasar hambre y ellos hacían lo que más amaban… estar en el aire.

Albert, Jhon y Kenneth, estuvieron involucrados en varios accidentes, de todos ellos salieron victoriosos, no sin antes pasar un buen tiempo en el hospital. En una ocasión una bolsa de aire atrapó a Albert y Kenneth en una de las acrobacias, su salto en paracaídas. Albert demostró el excelente control que tenía del avión al realizar un aterrizaje forzoso que no les costara la vida, sin embargo Kenneth fue a dar al hospital.

Ahí una hermosa enfermera de nombre Jane fue quien lo atendió, el flechazo fue instantáneo y fue el más joven de los hermanos varones en contraer matrimonio, siguiéndolo John quien se caso con la hermana de Jane, Laura.

Kenneth fue padre de dos varones, Mitchell y David… Mitchell Hunter…mejor conocido como "Pop"… mi padre.

La primera Guerra Mundial no había afectado directamente a la familia, pero con la segunda las cosas cambiaron. Albert y Walter se enlistaron de inmediato, y desgraciadamente nunca regresaron.

La gente estaba muy asustada, escuchar o ver un avión significaba guerra, las contrataciones empezaron a bajar y las ganancias también. Las tías volvieron a sus trabajos anteriores y Jhon y Kenneth regresaron a la granja aunque nunca dejaron de volar.

Los hijos de todos ellos, crecieron con las anécdotas del circo aéreo, con las ansias de volar en la sangre y aunque todos aprendieron a hacerlo, los años gloriosos del circo parecían que habían quedado atrás.

Mitchell y David fueron los únicos que no perdieron las esperanzanas y cuando tuvieron edad suficiente, volvieron a reactivar el circo, de apodo "The Hunter Brother's Aerial Circus" renació.

Mi padre y su hermano se volvieron pilotos audaces y atrevidos haciendo cada vez trucos más peligrosos que enloquecían a la gente. El Apellido Hunter volvió a relacionarse con el aire... y con el peligro.

Fueron años difíciles porque si bien es cierto que el circo renacía, ya no lo hizo con todo su esplendor, se volvió un circo itinerante, con dos jóvenes pilotos entregados a su pasión por el vuelo pero también con un peligroso vicio… el alcohol.

En una parada que el circo hizo cerca de la ciudad de Kansas, Mi padre y mi tío tuvieron un altercado a causa del alcohol, ambos terminaron en una riña en un bar lo que los llevó a pasar la noche en la pequeña prisión del pueblo. Ahí en la celda conocieron al tercer miembro del circo, un piloto retirado del ejercito, acróbata aéreo y afecto también al alcohol y a las mujeres... de nombre Steve Fockker.

Los tres se hicieron amigos de inmediato, se podría decir que Steve era como un hermano más para ellos. Recorrieron juntos el país con el circo y sus lazos fueron de verdaderos hermanos.

Años más tarde, el verano había llegado nuevamente a la granja, los primos trabajaban arduamente mientras mi padre y su hermano recorrían el país, con la vida en un hilo y el alcohol en las venas, fue cuando un trágico accidente cambiaría sus vidas. Durante una de las nuevas acrobacias, Mitchell y Steve volaban juntos, ambos tenían suficiente contenido de alcohol en las venas como para permanecer torpes, una ráfaga de aire los envolvió y las alas de ambos aviones se encontraron, el accidente fue inevitable y ambos se precipitaron en picada hacia el suelo. Steve murió instantáneamente mi padre apenas sobrevivió.

Durante los meses que pasó en el hospital, nunca se atrevió a abrir un sobre que Steve le había dejado. Lo miraba todos los días sin abrirlo, el sobre estaba manchado y arrugado pero cerrado. Todo ese tiempo David se dedicó a hacer trabajos varios para mantener como podía los aviones en condiciones para cuando Mitchell volviera. Ambos hicieron la promesa de no volver a volar tomados… promesa que años después, mi padre rompería.

La rehabilitación fue dura y dolorosa, las enfermeras ayudaron mucho a papá a superar sus miedos y pronto estaría caminando de nuevo. En esos días del hospital, sentado en el jardín en una banca tomando el sol, conoció a mi madre.

Era ella una joven bonita, llena de vida, de vivarachos ojos azules… mi herencia. Tenía apenas 19 años, pero era huérfana de madre y su padre agonizaba en el hospital, pasaba sus días trabajando por las mañanas y por las tardes cuidando al anciano y dándole todo el amor que podía en sus últimos días, era granjera y sabía lo que era el trabajo duro, las miradas y las sonrisas dieron paso a largas pláticas por los pasillos, a pasar tiempo juntos en las bancas y a escribirse y entregarse largas cartas de amor.

Al fallecer el abuelo, Mary se quedó sola en la vida, mi padre estuvo con ella, y bajo una sombrilla negra el día del entierro del abuelo, él le dijo que no se preocupara, que jamás estaría sola.

Un par de meses después ambos se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla y familiar en la Granja de los Hunter's. Fue gracias a ella que mi padre se atrevió a leer la carta. En la carta Steve pedía a mi padre que se hiciera cargo de su pequeño hijo, un muchachito llamado Roy, que vivía con su abuela y al cual siempre había enviado dinero, pero nunca había mencionado.

Sin dudarlo mis padres atravesaron medio país en busca del niño, tenía nueve años, vivía casi en la miseria, su abuela había muerto unos pocos meses atrás y estaba recluido en la casa de una vecina. El pequeño no dudó ni un segundo en ir con el amigo de su padre y con su mujer, que le ofrecían un hogar. Mis padres criaron a Roy como su hijo, el circo volvió a florecer y Roy demostró que tenía la sangre de piloto en las venas, Muchas veces he sentido que Roy era más a fin a mi padre que yo, compartían muchas más cosas en común, yo siempre tuve más el carácter tranquilo de mamá. Roy tendría once años cuando nací yo… en 1990.

Mis primeros años los pasé con mama, ayudando en la granja. Mamá siempre tenía mucho trabajo, los tíos habían dividido en partes iguales las hectáreas de los Hunter y casi todos habían vendido, pero mis padres habían decidido conservarla, así que mientras papá, mi tío y Roy, viajaban con el circo, yo ayudaba a mamá en las labores de la casa, recogía huevos de los gallineros, vigilaba que la comida no se quemara, o movía los quesos con una gran cuchara de madera subido en un banco junto al fuego. Al empezar a crecer aprendí a ordeñar a las vacas, a manejar el tractor, a vigilar que las aves no se comieran el trigo, pero había tres cosas que eran especiales para mí: los cuentos que mamá me leía en la noche, el tiempo que pasaba conmigo mientras hacía de comer enseñándome a leer y a escribir y tirarme en el pasto a ver el cielo, en especial cuando sabía que papá y Roy vendrían, para mí era muy emocionante cuando venían a casa, aunque con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ya fuera hablando, jugando o volando era con Roy.

Roy para mí siempre fue mi hermano mayor. De hecho el fue el que me enseñó a volar, tenía sólo 7 años, la primera vez que Roy me dejó volar su flamante avión amarillo. Era un caza biplano de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Tal vez es el biplano alemán más representativo, fue empleado entre otros por el Barón Rojo... y ahí estaba yo al mando de semejante máquina, ahora me da risa al pensar lo increíblemente irresponsables que eran mi padre y Roy al permitirme volar a esa edad, la primera vez que dejé que mis hijos pilotearan solos fue cuando pasaron de 16 años; fue realmente asombroso que nunca me accidentara, Roy no sólo me enseño a volar, se convirtió en mi ángel guardián... creo que aún lo es. Así que cualquier otra actividad paso a segundo plano, volar se volvió para mí una pasión, y aunque mi madre no veía con buenos ojos todo eso, siempre me dejó hacerlo, sabía que me hacía completamente feliz, no sin antes de que montara al avión, abrazarme y darme su bendición.

Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para mí y mi vida daría un giro nuevamente cuando el tío David murió de cirrosis. Lejos de comprender los peligros del alcohol, mi padre regresó a la bebida y Roy se volvió su compañero de borracheras; muchas veces volaban en estado de ebriedad, a pesar de las protestas de mi madre, a pesar de sus súplicas, a pesar de sus lágrimas y de las mías... después de todo, nos manteníamos directamente de los ingresos del circo.

Recuerdo con tristeza ese invierno, fue muy frío, mama y yo estábamos solos como siempre, y ese año había habido pocos ingresos, teníamos que racionar la leña y mamá y yo dormíamos bajo lo que podíamos, el aire helado se colaba por las ventilas, mamá siempre terminaba dándome su cobertor, y por las mañanas ella sola salía a limpiar el camino de nieve. Mamá… se enfermó de pulmonía, todo el invierno papa y Roy estuvieron ausentes, yo la cuidé como pude, la mantenía caliente, hacía de comer, me encargaba de la granja, quitaba la nieve y trabajaba con algún pariente limpiando la nieve también para poder pagar la medicina y las consultas de mamá, se repuso pero quedo muy débil.

Al llegar la primavera, recuerdo haber visto las primera flores brotar entre la nieve cuando escuché el avión de Roy, sentí un alivio enorme al saber que llegaban, corrí tras él, pisoteando los dientes de león que brotaban en el pasto verde de la primavera, llenó de alegría y de esperanza, pero esa vez sólo Roy llegó.

Roy se asustó mucho al ver las condiciones de mamá, así que tuvo que irse de nuevo a buscar de inmediato a mi padre, quien había sido requerido por el ejército, un coronel había llamado a los Hunter que aún volaban para ser pilotos de pruebas de un avión experimental… el Coronel era, el Coronel Hayes.

Mi padre vino de inmediato y desde ese día no se separó de mama, desgraciadamente fue muy tarde, cuando papá comprendió lo que mamá era para él, fue muy tarde... mamá murió en verano.

Cuando trato de acordarme del sepelio de mama, recuerdo únicamente tres cosas: el dolor, la soledad que sentía y la visión angelical que tuve.

El Coronel Hayes, al parecer había tenido una buena amistad con mi padre, que a la fecha me intriga como pudo haber sucedido eso, así que se presentó con su familia a darle el pésame a papá. Recuerdo una mujer elegante, con mirada dulce, que me abrazó y me dijo que no estuviera triste, que mi mamá siempre me cuidaría desde el cielo, pero detrás de ella, había una pequeña, una niña hermosa, con la piel mas blanca que jamás había visto, con cabellos castaños que caían sobre sus hombros y con ojos verdes que hicieron que por primera vez mi corazón latiera con fuerza en el pecho, durante años, creí que esa niña era un ángel… y de cierta forma se convertiría en mi ángel, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Lisa Hayes, aunque lo supimos muchos años después.

Mama dejó un hueco en mi vida muy fuerte. Papá se pasó meses enteros en estado de ebriedad, la granja estaba decayendo y yo solo no podía con todo, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de tener luto por mi madre, Roy tuvo que vender las vacas y el tractor para ayudar a mantenernos mientras intentábamos desesperadamente sacar adelante a mi padre, y mi padre bueno… jamás lo volví a ver sonreír, ahora sé que el amó mucho a mamá, pero permitió que sus vicios, tanto el alcohol como el volar, lo alejaran de sus seres queridos. En esa época me prometí a mí mismo que pasara lo que pasara, nunca permitiría que mi deseo de volar pasara sobre mi familia y que jamás bebería. A la fecha no sólo mi tolerancia al alcohol es mínima, sino que no me ha dado buen gusto jamás.

Finalmente papá había logrado salir de su depresión y empezó a volar de nuevo, pero la granja estaba en la ruina. Con lágrimas en los ojos, recuerdo el día que papá la tuvo que vender. Con una pequeña parte de la venta, compró una casa rodante y una vieja plataforma para trasportar las avionetas... Así fue como, de tan sólo ocho años, dejé una vida estable para volverme un nómada, a lado de Pop y Roy.

Mi papá nunca dejó el vicio, y a éste se le agregó uno nuevo…se volvió un mujeriego, teniendo amoríos en cada lugar en donde parábamos, cosa que siempre me molestó bastante.

Pop y Roy eran completamente compatibles, volaban con destreza y cada vez con más osadía, tomaban hasta quedar inconcientes y buscaban amor en cada pueblo; Roy fue realmente el hijo que en mí jamás vio, pero creo que eso nunca me molestó, yo tenía un aprecio y cariño incondicional hacia Roy, él fue mi hermano, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero de armas, el fue quien me hizo piloto.

Los meses siguieron su curso, y yo no noté que estaba creciendo. Los diversos trabajos que aceptábamos en cada pueblo, las horas eternas volando y practicando, los viajes interminables por todas partes, me iban haciendo sin que me diera cuenta, un muchachito despierto y fuerte, atrás estaba quedando el niño de mamá que perseguía las gallinas, era ahora independiente, no le temía al trabajo rudo y sabía que podía hacerme cargo de mí mismo, y tal vez todo esto me volvió rebelde y sobre todo arrogante con cada logro en el aire, con cada proeza lograda, tal vez era mi forma inconsciente de llamar la atención de mi padre… mi rebeldía y mi arrogancia fueron también el conducto que tuve para llamar la atención de la mujer de mi vida… mi esposa.

A los nueve años, empecé mis acrobacias en el circo, siendo el piloto más joven en hacer algunas de las cosas más peligrosas en el aire, y empecé a ganar concursos, a tener trofeos y algo de dinero propio. Sin embargo, de nuevo hubo un cambio fuerte en mi vida.

La Guerra Global azotó al mundo con fuerza, tuvimos que dejar a un lado el circo aéreo, y Roy… Roy se fue a la guerra, mientras que papá, lejos de molestarse, se hinchó de orgullo. Roy era ahora un militar.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que se fue. Me prometió que volvería, me prometió que me escribiría, y fue algo que agradezco, el que lo haya cumplido. Sin embargo los días ausentes fueron difíciles, pero fue la primera vez que pude tener un tiempo con papá a solas, cosa que nos sirvió para conocernos, para identificarnos un poco y finalmente para despedirnos.

Los días del Circo dieron paso a competencias áreas, en las cuales participé en todas y cada una de ellas, quedando siempre en los primeros lugares y ostentando el primer lugar en muchas de ellas.

El tiempo juntos no duró mucho, ya que hicieron aparición en nuestra vida dos mujeres que de alguna forma nos ayudaron a pasar los días de guerra.

Papá empezó un romance digamos más serio con Alice Fischer, así que nos establecimos en un pueblo cerca de Sacramento. Ella había sido piloto en su juventud, así que era muy compatible con mi padre y yo... bueno, conocí a su hija, Jessica, de una forma bastante curiosa.

Estaba tirado en la hierba cerca de los campos dorados de trigo, las Fischer tenían una pequeña granja y a mí me encantaba recordar la granja que habíamos perdido, la granja de mamá. Escuche un ruido y vi moverse la hierba, giré sobre mí mismo y empecé a andar a gatas hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y de pronto la vi, una niña mayor que yo venía igual a gatas a toda velocidad mirando hacia atrás, hasta que prácticamente se impactó contra mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron, tenía los ojos azul claro, y el cabello rubio amarrado en dos trenzas, llevaba un gorro de paja y camisa a cuadros, me miró sorprendida con su cara rosada y su nariz puntiaguda llena de pecas, de hecho ahora que la recuerdo puedo decir con honestidad que no era bonita… solamente era chistosa y desgraciadamente para mí, muy precoz.

Mitchell y Alice nos presentaron como primos, pero era obvio que no lo éramos, así que mientras nuestros padres vivían su romance, nosotros jugábamos y estudiábamos juntos, debo decir, que era una niña culta para su entorno, sabía leer y escribir mucho mejor que yo, de hecho fue ella quien terminó enseñándome, le gustaba leer así que yo me pasaba horas sentado a sus pies, escuchando cuanto libro caía en sus manos. Habían pasado cinco años, yo tenía catorce y mis hormonas que despertaban estaban por hacerme una mala jugada.

Supongo que fue todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, de hecho creo que nunca había tenido otras amigas hasta Minmei, Lisa, Claudia y las conejas, lo que ocasionó que estuviera muy apegado a ella, los viajes que hicimos juntos, las fiestas y las reuniones familiares hicieron que finalmente me enamorara de ella, ahora sé que no fue amor, ni siquiera se acercó a la obsesión enfermiza que tuve por Minmei, lo de Jessica fue simplemente hormonal.

Ella tenía casi dieciocho y estaba rodeada de pretendientes, algo que a mí me molestaba mucho, me sentía celoso, tal vez era porque nos habíamos besado muchas veces en las fiestas, o porque me había obligado a bailar pegado a ella mucha veces, incluso en algunos viajes mientras papá y Alice no estaban, nos habíamos tocado por encima de la ropa, yo creía que todo eso era amor.

Ese día había llegado de una de sus citas, venía llorando, sus pretendientes era muchachos mayores, jóvenes con ansias de triunfar, con la inquietud de la guerra, algunos ya soldados e incluso pilotos queriéndola impresionar al igual que yo con las proezas logradas, arrogantes y pretensiosos, pero con mucha más experiencia en asuntos románticos que la mía, incluso algunos de ellos llenos de malicia.

Me evitó cuando le pregunte qué había pasado, pasó de largo y se dirigió al granero, yo la seguí enojado e inquieto por su situación, discutimos cuando le exigí que me dijera lo que había pasado, ella llorando me gritó que la habían terminado, y entonces yo me le declaré, le dije que ella significaba mucho para mí y que la quería, ni siquiera me respondió, se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó, murmuró sobre sus labios que me quería también, yo perdí el equilibrio y ambos caímos sobre la paja, ella sobre mí, y empezó a desvestirme, y ahí a medio vestir en medio del granero perdí mi virginidad, de hecho fue el día que cayó la fortaleza espacial, recuerdo que cuando salíamos ocultándonos para que no nos vieran, una ráfaga de fuego cruzó el firmamento, algo que me sobrecogió por dentro…

Y eso se volvió una rutina, todos los días, e incluso varias veces al día, nos encontrábamos en el granero, cada vez que ni Pop ni Alice estaban, nosotros lo hacíamos, escondidos como algo prohibido cosa que aumentaba nuestra excitación, siempre fueron encuentros rápidos, ni siquiera terminábamos de desvestirnos, mis manos eran toscas y torpes pero mi torpeza era compensada con la experiencia de ella, me hacía sentir bastante bien, tuvimos nuestra relación oculta a los ojos de nuestros padres cerca de seis meses. Una tarde luego de uno de nuestros encuentros al entrar a la casa ahí estaba recargado en la pared hablando con mi padre Roy, me lancé sobre el, golpeándolo y bromeando como siempre lo hacíamos, pero el estaba muy serio.

Pop salió molesto, al parecer, habían discutido por algo, Roy me miró fijamente y me preguntó a quemarropa que si me estaba acostando con Jessica, mi nerviosismo, mi tartamudez y el rojo de mi rostro se lo confirmaron, me tomó del brazo y a rastras me sacó de la casa entonces me dio la dichosa plática de las aves y las abejas, yo me quede parado como estúpido, siempre he sido algo inocente... Roy, jamás había hablado conmigo antes acerca del sexo, Pop… yo creo que si viviera, aún no hablaría de ello conmigo, Mamá… bueno yo era muy niño y Jessica evitó contarme algunas cosas, como hablarme de las enfermedades sexuales y sobre todo de los bebés. Y ahí estaba yo sintiendo un balde de agua fría, tenía 14 años… ¿podría yo criar a un hijo si algo salía mal? Tan sólo de pensarlo aún ahora me dan escalofríos. No me imagino qué hubiera hecho si me hubiera enterado que algunos de mis hijos a los catorce años tenían sexo; Roy fue muy claro, tendría que abandonar lo que más amaba… volar, no imaginaba mi vida atado al suelo, viviendo en Sacramento el resto de mis días, criando hijos como mi mama había hecho conmigo, tampoco me imaginaba dejándolos solos como Pop había hecho, la verdad me dio miedo y para terminar de traumarme, Roy me llevo al porche de la granja vecina, en donde media docena de chiquillos que lloraban, gritaban, jugaban y pedían comida y aunque también me explicó maneras para no tenerlos, logró asustarme lo suficiente para que yo decidiera calmar las cosas con Jessica.

Jessica se rió cuando le dije mis miedos, cosa que me molestó bastante, a partir de ese día, nuestros encuentros disminuyeron, en su afán de retenerme más a su lado, sus acciones eran cada vez más atrevidas, cada vez más fuertes, ahora pienso en el problema en que se hubiera metido si Roy, papá o yo hubiéramos hablado, ella se estaba acostando con un menor de edad; sin embargo desde nuestros pleitos, yo dejé de sentirme conectado con ella, sentía sus burlas o sus risas por mis temores, incluso alguna vez me acusó de tímido en esas cuestiones, empezamos a pelear mucho, dejamos todo lo que hacíamos antes, lo que me había hecho enamorarme de ella, para únicamente tener sexo, ya no leíamos, ya no caminábamos juntos, ya no hablábamos, sólo era eso: sexo, sexo, sexo, mis hormonas estaban descontroladas y ella supo aprovechar eso. Supongo que Roy habló con papá o que él y Alice se dieron cuenta, discutían mucho por nosotros, Alice retó muchos veces a Jessica, papá sólo me veía entre preocupado y decepcionado, supongo que él siempre me vio potencial mas allá del circo aéreo y de esa vida nómada y de pueblos.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y muchos sacrificios, supongo que en su afán de regresarme al buen camino Pop me hizo el mejor regalo de mi vida hasta ese momento, y el único que recibiría de papá; Mitchell Hunter me regaló mi primer avión al cumplir 15 años, papá me llevó a una exposición de aviones, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad y me llevó delante de él, yo lo vi maravillado, desde el principio, ese pequeño avión monoplaza me había gustado, su brillante color blanco con vivos rojos me capturó, y mientras lo observaba embelesado, papá me dejó caer en las manos el documento de propiedad, tuve que leerlo varias veces para entender de qué se trataba, estaba a mi nombre, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, papá me había regalado el Mockingbird. Ese pequeño cacharro… aún lo recuerdo con cariño, ese avioncito se convirtió en mi orgullo, e incluso en mi mejor amigo cuando papá y Roy no estuvieron conmigo, se convirtió en mi sustento y mi refugio, en el gané los ocho campeonatos seguidos.

Recuerdo que me lancé a los brazos de mi padre, y él me recibió amoroso, entonces por primera vez en la vida, me dijo que me quería, que estaba orgulloso de mí y que yo tenía potencial para volverme un gran piloto, yo temblaba de la emoción y no era por el regalo, sino por las palabras de mi padre. A partir de ahí papa y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y cuando Roy llegaba siempre estábamos los tres juntos, fue una buena época.

Alice le reprochaba a papá el poco tiempo que le daba, Jessica me reclamaba todo el tiempo, nuestros encuentros sexuales disminuyeron y eso la ponía irritable y de malas, yo pasaba el tiempo volando, había recuperado mi pasión por el aire, me di cuenta que Jessica sólo había llenado el hueco de soledad con el que yo había vivido, pero no era feliz a su lado... era feliz con papá, con Roy y volando.

Pero nuestros pleitos eran cada vez más frecuentes, e incluso muchas veces me llegó a reclamar delante de Alice o Pop, que ya no tenía tiempo para ella, que odiaba al Mockingbird, que ojalá nunca se hubiera acostado conmigo; yo moría de vergüenza y entonces por primera vez papá tomo una decisión vez pensando en mí. Papá terminó con Alice; se dio cuenta de que Jessica me asfixiaba y que Alice probablemente hacía lo mismo con él. Nos mudamos lejos, me despedí de una Jessica que más que llorar reclamaba que no hubiera sido lo suficiente hombre para luchar por ella, yo tenía 15 años, definitivamente no era un hombre, era aún un adolescente que había jugado a serlo, y definitivamente no quería quedarme a su lado. Le dije que mi pasión era el aire y que ella no compartía eso conmigo. Recuerdo que me empujó, que se burló de mí, que me dijo que era un cobarde, que ninguna mujer me iba a querer como lo había hecho ella... ahora que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar reír, nunca nos quisimos y el destino tenía preparado para mí el amor más puro e incondicional que jamás imaginé, el de mi esposa.

Papá y yo nos mudamos a una ciudad vecina, Roy seguía visitándonos o enviándonos cartas, en donde contaba acerca de los entrenamientos, de los aviones, de los combates; yo había entrado por primera vez a la escuela, estudié la secundaria, nunca tuve muchos amigos, seguía siendo tímido, pero a pesar de ello, recuerdo con cariño algunos rostros, algunos compañeros de juegos o travesuras, me sentí en ese tiempo un muchacho normal. No había presión del circo, volaba por placer, papá estaba tranquilo y se encargaba de mi manutención mientras se mantenía alejado de la bebida. Yo ya no tenía encuentros a escondidas que me causaban temor, mi vida era volar sin preocupaciones, duró muy poco, pero tuve mis días como un muchacho normal.

De pronto de la manera mas extraña, la Guerra Global finalizó, pero Roy no volvió. Lejos de sentirse un alivio en todos los rincones del mundo, se vivía una agitación, rumores de una nave y una isla se escuchaban por doquier, en ese momento en mi mundo perfecto no había cabida para ello, nunca me preocupé o me interesó mucho saber que sucedía. Pop reabrió el circo del aire cuando de nuevo hizo falta el dinero, eso y las competencias áreas me mantendrían ocupado todo el tiempo.

Mi vida fue un constante ir y venir, cambios y vueltas, aún ahora me sorprende cómo llegué a ser lo que soy, pude haberme matado con todas las irresponsabilidades de papá y del tío, pude haberme enfermado viviendo en trailer, pude haberme quedado con Jessica en Sacramento, pero el destino tenía una recompensa para mi infancia y adolescencia difícil… sin duda esa recompensa tuvo un nombre… Lisa Hayes.

Roy llegó al finalizar el otoño, se encerró con mi padre a hablar durante horas, los escuché discutir, papá salió azotando la puerta y Roy me llamo, me dijo que yo ya era un hombre y que como tal me iba a hablar. El estaba por entrar a un programa especial del ejército, mencionó algo llamado "Robotecnología", dijo que iba ser piloto de pruebas, que era muy arriesgado y que no podría volver en muchos años, que incluso no podría escribir, porque su ubicación sería ultrasecreta. Yo me molesté, le reclamé por abandonarme, él me dijo que la decisión estaba tomada, que él me buscaría cuando saliera de todo eso, que algún día entendería y por supuesto que lo hice; pero mientras se marchó, dejó a un adolescente enojado y a un viejo dolido, solos.

Pop volvió al vicio del alcohol y en mal momento, fue durante una temporada alta del circo, donde había mucho trabajo, en donde después de años la gente se arremolinaba a vernos, tal vez quizás, porque mi nombre ya no pasaba desapercibido.

Una mañana de Diciembre, papá y yo volamos juntos por última vez, había estado bebiendo toda la noche, obvio no había descansado, la maniobra que teníamos programada para ese día era peligrosa, le dije que no hiciéramos ese acto, su juicio estaba nublado por el alcohol y su terquedad era mucho mayor a la mía, me negué a volar, pero el tomó el avión y se elevó por los cielos, no tuve más remedio que seguirlo, al principio todo pareció normal, incluso la maniobra salió bien, pero al intentar estabilizar su avión, me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, las manos me sudan aún ahora como lo hicieron en ese momento... vi su biplano temblar, lo vi desestabilizarse, lo vi girar y angustiosamente vi a mi padre perder el control de la nave en unos cuantos segundos. Volé lo más rápido que pude cerca de él, pero su avión volaba ya sin control, giraba y se precipitaba hacia abajo, yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, grité con todas mis fuerzas, lo vi mirarme con los ojos llenos de orgullo, me hizo una venia y su avión siguió su camino hacia el suelo, contuve la respiración, todo sucedió en cámara lenta... mi padre murió frente a mí, y aunque yo hubiera deseado hacer algo era imposible ayudarlo, el ruido del avión zumbando al chocar contra el aire, el golpe seco al tocar el suelo, la explosión posterior y el incendio, fueron cosas que se convirtieron en pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. Me obligué a no perder el conocimiento, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, me costó trabajo reaccionar, pero tuve que hacerlo en microsegundos, estaba en el aire, sabía que no podía morir también ahí mismo, creo que fue la primera vez que volé por puro instinto, cegado de dolor, con las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista y quemaban mi rostro, con fuego en la garganta ocasionado por mis gritos, aterricé lo más cerca que pude, corrí como poseído y me hubiera lanzado a las llamas de no ser por algún bombero que me detuvo, los equipos de rescate que regularmente se encontraban cerca de los espectáculos aéreos fueron los primeros en llegar, recuerdo mis propios gritos desesperados llamándolo, recuerdo el forcejeo por ir hacia las llamas, recuerdo el sabor de mis propias lágrimas, recuerdo el dolor que sentía, pensé que iba a morir ahí mismo de desesperación y angustia, me llevaron a rastras hacia una ambulancia, supongo que me pusieron algún tipo de tranquilizante, no me dormí, pero no podía moverme, no podía gritar, me quedé sentado en la camilla con los ojos muy abiertos mirando todo lo que sucedía, habían logrado controlar el fuego después de aproximadamente media hora, los restos retorcidos e irreconocibles del avión de papá aún humeaban, los bomberos y oficiales murmuran cosas y me señalaban, como pude poco a poco me incorporé y con pasos tambaleantes, me dirigí al avión chamuscado, caí de rodillas y di rienda suelta a mi dolor, la tierra bajos mis rodillas aun hervía, apreté mis puños arrancando pasto y hierbas quemados, maldije al destino y a la vida por llevarse a mi madre y ahora a mi padre, maldije a Roy por no estar a mi lado, maldije al alcohol, maldije al mundo entero, alguna alma caritativa colocó una frazada sobre mi espalda, ya que una llovizna invernal estaba cayendo, no me importó, ahí me quede no sé cuánto tiempo llorando, dando rienda suelta a mi dolor.

Una enviada de Servicios Infantiles se acercó a mí, yo mentí, dije que tenía 18 años, no creo que haya logrado convencerla, y aunque en ese momento me dejó tranquilo, sabía que no quería que me llevaran a ningún orfanato, habían llegado ya servicios funerarios que se encargaron de recoger los restos de papá, tuve que incorporarme, armarme de valor, firmar papeles, hacer trámites, contestar preguntas, retirar el equipo de sonido, guardar las carpas, todo lo hice como un zombie. Al anochecer todo estaba en silencio, yo solo fui a la funeraria, ahí estaba la caja de papá, llamé a Alice y a Jessica. Al amanecer Alice, sola, me abrazó con fuerza y lloramos juntos velando a papá.

Nunca supe por qué Jessica no llegó, yo no tenía ni ganas de preguntarle a Alice por ella, supongo que fue por despecho, pero creo que fue lo mejor, porque cuando al otro día, después que ella y yo fuimos a enterrar a papá, Alice me ofreció su casa, me dijo que me quería como a un hijo y que volviera con ellas. Si Jessica hubiera estado ahí, entre las dos hubieran logrado convencerme, pero me negué, agradecí a Alice por ello, me abrazó y me dijo que si cambiaba de opinión me estarían esperando. Poco después se marchó y jamás volví a verla a ella o a Jessica.

Me quedé parado bajo la llovizna invernal, junto a la sencilla tumba de mi padre, casi todo el día. Lloré hasta que sentí que no tenía más lágrimas, agotado, me arrodillé y acaricié su nombre en la lápida, no podía creer que ahí estuviera escrito el nombre mi padre. Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa y me dirigí hacia la casa rodante, entré y fue tan extraño estar ahí solo. Me senté en la cama, recogí mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y me puse a pensar qué diablos iba a hacer con mi vida... ahora estaba solo.

Supongo que el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormido, tuve un sueño intranquilo, desperté sudando y agitado sólo para recibir la crueldad de mi destino y de mi soledad de lleno en la cara, me di cuenta que tenía hambre, me levanté y me hice un par de huevos, supe que tenía que hacerme cargo de mí mismo de ahora en adelante, no podía ni siquiera comunicarme con Roy, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y pasarían todavía cuatro años para que supiera de él nuevamente. Tomé libreta y lápiz para revisar las cuentas de papá. Estaba casi quebrado, tenía que vender de inmediato todo lo que pudiera, la plataforma y las cosas del circo, ya que no podría reabrirlo yo sólo… ese día murió junto con papá "The Hunter Brother's Aerial Circus."

Pensé en comprar una plataforma más pequeña con el dinero de la venta de la grande, sólo para asirla a la casa rodante y poder llevarme el Mockingbird, tenía que buscar trabajos hasta la siguiente competencia, en un calendario marqué todas las competencias aéreas que habría en los siguientes años, era lo que yo sabía hacer y de eso tenía que vivir, saqué mis ahorros, hice cálculos, tendría lo suficiente para estar relativamente bien hasta la primavera cuando empezaban las competencias, ese día entero lo dediqué a planear lo que iba a hacer. Durante las semanas siguientes, vendí todo lo que no iba a utilizar, llené la despensa, el tanque de combustible de la casa rodante y del Mockingbird, hice cambios en la casa, saqué las cosas de Pop, me hice un pequeño estudio con una mesa, una silla y un cajón como base para libros pues sabía que tendría que seguir estudiando, me prometí a mí mismo que terminaría al menos la preparatoria, hice un pequeño bazar con las cosas de papá, hice arreglos para adaptar una vieja plataforma a mi casa rodante, vendí mis trofeos, cerré algunos contratos pendientes, liquidé deudas de papa y me dispuse a partir, al mes exactamente que papá murió. Me fui a despedir de él porque no podía quedarme ahí, temía que servicios infantiles fuera por mí, todo el pueblo sabia del accidente y no me convenía estar ahí.

Parado frente a su tumba, le prometí que estaría orgulloso de mí, que no lo defraudaría, que me disculpara por no poderle guardar luto, pero que ahora estaba sólo y tenía que valerme por mí mismo. Dejé un ramo de rosas blancas sobre su lápida, salí del panteón sin mirar atrás, me subí a la cabina de la casa rodante y empecé a manejar buscando un nuevo horizonte.

Los años siguientes no fueron fáciles, entre competencia y competencia, busqué trabajos sencillos, cortaba el pasto de los jardines de grandes casas durante el verano, y quitaba nieve de las mismas en invierno, fui mensajero, mesero, chofer, cargador y cuanto podía en las temporadas bajas. En las temporadas de competencias, mi carrera subía como la espuma y logré ganar 8 campeonatos seguidos... el dinero de los premios y hasta los mismos trofeos me ayudaron a sobrevivir, pero nunca tuve con quien festejarlo, fuera del escenario en donde todos me vitoreaban y me abrazaban... incluso alguna chica se atrevía a besarme, pero para mí no había más que la soledad de mi casa rodante, los vuelos en el Mockingbird y mis estudios a marchas forzadas en alguna escuela pública. Me volví más tímido y retraído, así que durante mis estudios de preparatoria nunca hice amigos, aunque debo aceptar que hubo muchas chicas que se me acercaron pero yo no tenía tiempo para novias o cosas así, yo tenía que terminar la escuela, buscar algún trabajo, viajar a otra ciudad por alguna competencia, así que fueron años de mucho trabajo, de mucha soledad, de mucho esfuerzo... pero de grandes logros.

El día que me gradué de la preparatoria, volé hasta la tumba de mamá y luego a la de papá y les conté... que lo había logrado. Creo que ningún Hunter lo había hecho antes, no hubo flores, ni cenas elegantes, ni fiesta alguna, me fui a casa y esa noche me permití dormir tranquilo como no lo había hecho en años.

Entonces algo mágico sucedió al otro día, supongo que para él no fue difícil localizarme, bastaba buscar los nombres de los ganadores de la última competencia, buscar en dónde se había llevado a cabo y averigüar un poco más, así que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi casa rodante, me despertaron, cuando abrí, había un cartero en mi puerta, me extendió un sobre y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Roy Focker me había enviando una carta.

La abrí con desesperación y la devoré prácticamente, me contaba que estaba asentado en la Base Militar de Isla Macross, que se había enterado de la muerte de papá y que le había costado mucho trabajo ubicarme, que fuera para Ciudad Macross que era un buen lugar para que empezara una nueva vida, que era una bonita ciudad, que había universidades y que podría ayudarme a colocarme en algún trabajo estable, que estaríamos viviendo cerca y nos podríamos ver con frecuencia, que me iba a presentar a su novia, y que su novia tenía amigas muy bonitas y solteras; que si decidía ir para allá vendiera todo y fuera a buscarlo de inmediato y que si no, de todas formas me invitaba al evento de inauguración de una fortaleza espacial llamada SDF-1 y que ahí podríamos platicar de mi futuro, la carta incluía las coordenadas de la isla Macross y un pase de invitado especial.

Di un grito de felicidad y miré a mi alrededor... realmente no tenía nada, así que inmediatamente guardé mis pertenecías que realmente eran pocas, algo de ropa (de todas formas ya necesitaba ropa nueva, había crecido y ya casi nada me quedaba), metí todo al Mockingbird incluyendo algo de despensa, guardé mi pase en la bolsa del pantalón, y empecé a organizar y a preparar mi viaje. En un par de días ya tenía comprador de la casa rodante y de la plataforma. Una semana después, me despedí del que fue mi hogar durante cuatro años, la casa rodante estaba vacía, había vendido casi todo en pequeños bazares, me puse mi traje naranja de piloto, un traje bastante ridículo que tenía, coloqué mi pase en la bolsa sobre mi pecho, hice una reverencia a mis recuerdos, giré sobre mis talones, corrí hacia el Mockingbird, de un salto subí a la cabina, encendí los motores dejando que la emoción de escucharlo rugir invadiera mi ser, la adrenalina llenó mi sistema y el avión me elevó por los aires. Eché un último vistazo a mi casa rodante y grité con fuerza…"Isla Macross… ¡allá voy!"… Y ese fue el principio de tantas cosas…

El sonido del teclado de la computadora de Lisa me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacudí mi cabeza para salir de la ensoñación en la que había estado, este pequeño flash back de mi vida me había puesto un poco nostálgico, hacia ya tantos años de eso…que pareciera una eternidad, o algo que había vivido otra persona. Sonríe profundamente al maravillarme de nuevo el giro increíble que llegar a Macross había dado a mi vida, pero sobre todo lo que haber conocido a Lisa significo para mi, lo que me hacia parte de su historia…una leyenda viviente y quizás…quizás algún día escribiera como ella mis propias memorias…mi propia historia y mis propios orígenes.

Silbando me dirigí a la cocina, creo que Lisa pronto terminaría de escribir, y la esperaría con una taza de buen café…

Hola¡

Les comento que muchos de los datos que aquí aparecen son reales… es decir "The Hunter Brother's Aerial Circus." si existió, y de su historia saque algunos datos importantes, así que este inicio es un pequeño tributo a un grupo de hermanos que se atrevieron a surcar el aire y que a la fecha aun son recordados; No creo que la historia de la familia de Rick este basada en ese hecho, pero aquí me di el gusto de enlazar ambas historias…

He decido quitar capítulos de este fic ya que por causas de fuerza mayor no creo que pueda seguir adelante con el mismo y como no me gusta que se quede a medias pues voy a dejar la parte que narra la infancia de Rick y como llego a isla Macross… es decir sus orígenes; el resto es bueno mas bien conocido por todos, así que esta historia se convertía en un one-shot.

Tengo muchos fics por ahí pendientes y a medias no se si me anime a subirlos y solo lo haré hasta que estén terminados uno esta casi al 100% en todo caso estos fics serán one-shot no creo que vuelva a hacer una historia de varios capítulos; Tengo pendiente otro que si seguiré porque hice el compromiso de tomarlo en mis manos…cuando… no lo se… será cuando regrese mi muso que literalmente me lo asesinaron…

Le pido disculpas especialmente a San, ya que esta historia era paralela a la suya, pero ella sabe las causas de la toma de esta decisión.

Gracias de todas formas por seguir leyéndome… por seguir aquí y por sus comentarios y amistad¡

Abrazos¡

Sary-Chan


End file.
